The present invention relates to a wire winding box for reducing radial friction, and especially to a wire winding box for reducing radial friction against a communication wire.
The current communication devices, such as computers, modems, telephones, or fax machines, need communication wires to connect these devices for communication. However, in order to keep a communication wire from being too long to be wound or too short for effective use, there are various wire winding boxes being designed.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art wire winding box includes a box body 1a, a housing 2a, a communication wire 3a, two wire winding discs 4a and two spiral springs 5a. The box body 1a has two faces each being installed with a wire groove 11a for receiving the communication wire 3a. Each lateral side of the wire grooves 11a is installed with a wire hole 12a at an appropriate place for passing the two ends of the communication wire 3a therethrough. The inner lateral side of the wire groove 11a is formed with a shaft 13a . Each shaft 13a is axially installed with a groove hole 14a. 
The housing 2a is formed by a first casing 21 a and a second casing 22a, which can be buckled to the two surfaces of the box body 1a for sealing the two wire grooves 11a so as to position the communication wire 3a, wire winding disk 4a, and spiral spring 5a in the box body 1a. 
Two wire winding disks 4a has a central axial hole for 42a. Two surfaces of the disk 41a are formed with a spring fixing post 43a and a wire winding ring 44a. The spring fixing post 43a and the wire winding ring 44a surround the periphery of the central axial hole 42a and are concentric with the central axial hole 42a. The spring fixing post 43a is installed with a buckling hole 45a. The two wire winding disks 4a are received in the two wire grooves 11a in the box body 1a and are pivotally installed in the two shafts 13a through the axial holes 42a so that the wire winding disks 4a can rotate in the wire groove 11a. 
The communication wire 3a has two ends each being installed with a plug 31a and an earphone 32a. The two ends of the communication wire 3a may be wound as two parts for matching in the two wire grooves 11a of the box body 1a. The middle part of the communication wire 3a passes through the groove holes 11a on the shafts 13a in the two wire grooves 11a. Therefore, the two ends of the communication wire 3a are disposed in the two wire grooves 11a. The communication wire 3a can be wound around the exterior 47a and interior 48a (see FIG. 2) of the wire winding ring 44a of the wire winding disk 4a. The plug 31a and earphone 32a at two ends of the communication wire 3a are protruded out from the wire holes 12a of the box body 1a. 
Two spiral springs Sa are suitably installed in the two wire grooves 11a of the box body 1a respectively supported by support seats 7a. The buckling end 51a of each spiral spring 5a is buckled to the buckling hole 45a of the wire winding disk 4a. As the wire winding disk 4a rotates, the spiral spring 5a will store potential energy.
A wire winding box 4 can be assembled where the wire groove 11a serves to receive a section of the communication wire 3a having a relatively long length, and the section can be rewound as desired. The user may insert the plug 31a of the communication wire 3a to a receptacle of a relative communication device for downloading relative data. The two ends of the communication wire 3a can be pulled out directly from the wire winding box. The two ends of the communication wire 3a are pulled by the spiral spring 5a in the box so that a certain pulling force is retained thereon, and thus the communication wire 3a can be wound back into the box. Therefore, the wire is prevented from protruding out of the box when not in use.
In order to ensure that the user""s pull of the communication wire 3a is not overly hindered by the tension of the winding force, the periphery of the wire winding disk 4a is installed with a plurality of buckling grooves 46a and a control device 6a. The control device 6a includes a swinging piece 61a swinging freely and a ratchet 62a rotating freely. By the special relationship connecting the swinging piece 61a, ratchet 62a, and the buckling groove 46a of the wire winding disk 4a, the communication wire 3a can be fixed or rewound by pulling and releasing.
However, in the prior art wire winding box, after the communication wire 3a passes through the groove holes 11a from the grove hole 14a, it winds around the shaft 13a in the interior 48a of the wire winding disk 41a, and then passes through the through hole 49a preset on the wire winding ring 44a to the exterior 47a of the wire winding ring 44a. Then, it protrudes out from the wire hole 12a to the outer side of the wire winding box. When one end of the communication wire 3a is pulled out from the wire winding box, it will at first pull the communication wire 3a wound around the exterior 47a of the wire winding ring 44a. Then, the interior 48a of the wire winding ring 44a will be pulled out until the communication wire 3a of the exterior 47a of the wire winding ring 44a is fully pulled out. Then, it pulls the communication wire 3a on the shaft 13a wound in the interior 48a of the wire winding ring 44a. When the communication wire 3a is wound back to the wire winding box, the communication wire 3a will wind around the exterior 47a (FIG. 2A) of the wire winding ring 44a, and at the time that the communication wire 3a winds around the exterior 47a of the wire winding ring 44a, the communication wire 3a may wind around the shaft 13a of the interior 48a of the wire winding ring 44a. The section of the communication wire 3a wound around the interior 48a of the wire winding ring 44a is provided by the communication wire 3a wound around the exterior 47a of the wire winding ring 44a (see FIG. 2B). However, when the communication wire 3a wound around the exterior 47a of the wire winding ring 44a is pulled, significant friction will occur between different sections of the communication wire 3a and between the communication wire 3a and the wire winding ring 44a. Such friction will induce damage to the surface of the communication wire 3a; therefore, the interior lead will be damaged so that the life of the communication wire 3a and the whole wire winding box will be reduced.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding box for reducing radial friction, and especially to a wire winding box for reducing radial friction of a communication wire. A fixing piece is installed in the through hole in the wire winding ring of the wire winding disk. The fixing piece serves to clamp and fix the communication wire passing through the through hole so that the communication wire in the wire winding ring cannot be pulled. When one end of the communication wire is pulled from the wire winding box, the section of the communication wire in the wire winding ring cannot be pulled out. Therefore, as the communication wire is wound back into the wire winding box, it only winds around the exterior of the wire winding ring and not wound in the interior of the wire winding ring. The friction between different sections of the communication wire and between the communication wire and the wire winding ring will not occur. Therefore, the friction, which induces damage to the surface of the interior lead of the communication wire, will be avoided and, thus, the life of the communication wire and of the whole wire winding box will be increased. The communication wire and the whole wire winding box will have a longer life.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.